


残局可能性低

by ochiai (gamblers)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, 双方单人恋, 岩及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblers/pseuds/ochiai
Summary: 没有留下来的原因。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	残局可能性低

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [endgame unlikely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628822) by [ochiai (gamblers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblers/pseuds/ochiai)



> 内容貌似三流韩剧。首次写中文FF，语法错误请多多谅解！

那天在教堂里，你站在他后面哭了。也没有意识到在座的观众；可能因为你当时实在太高兴了。在公共场合上替他丢人显眼毕竟是你的长处。跟往常比今天又有什么区别呢？

“及川。” 他在婚宴结束前将你拉到一边。“对不起你了。”

“哪里对不起我了。” 你不懂他在说些什么，至少是懂也不想懂。“果然是因为没请我喝免费喜酒吧，说话不算数的家伙。完全是这所纳帕谷葡萄园的绝佳浪费。我一辈子都不会原谅你的，小岩！”

当天下午，你订了飞离旧金山机场的早航。

你是无意之中在阿根廷让指甲长长了。 最近已经长到在发短信的时候会常输入错误。今天你正在专心磨练新的跳发球，突然间感到拇指在接缝中卡住了，节奏不规则的 _咔_ 一声响，大指甲被飞起来的球干干净净地扯掉了。多余的节奏滴到了硬木上。 站在一边的自由人目瞪口呆的盯着你的手。 你也盯着你的手。

“啊，好疼，”你最终说道。

下午在俱乐部医疗室里用纱布包扎好手指头，晚上在意大利饭馆里用两杯黑比诺包扎好教练责骂你的那几句歪词。其实也没那么尴尬，西班牙语里的那些形容词你装着听不懂也就得了。现在还不是照样与女友吃开胃餐。她问到你的手，怎么回事呀好像受伤了。

“又不是什么大事，”你撒谎。

她真实的为你操心。“徹你毕竟是举球员，丢一个大指甲应该比我清楚到底是大事还是小事啊。”

“嗯，小姐明察暗访，这个指甲的确是一根生命线，”你心平气和道。“没过几天教练就该把我开了吧。回头国际队也甭想入了，职业成图也算没戏了，说不定能在你我预料之前滚回日本啃老去。跟我干一杯吧！”

她撇着脸举起酒杯，知道你说的是风凉话。“哇噻。当我没问你算了。”

这个饭馆是她最喜欢的，今天的特色菜是酿烤鱿鱼。她把盘中的鱿鱼切成了小小的方形块，看得出来她是早没有胃口了。她是什么时候学会这样流水般的导过你的脾气。心算一下你与她交往了恰恰三个月。你想，她是否已有了该放弃你的念头。

回到家里，你给自己沏一杯凉白开，盘着腿坐在沙发上。右拇指的创口贴开始泄了。说实话，这么点儿破伤对你是毫无损失的。及川徹的左手球技绝对超过俱乐部里上蹿下跳的那些记者们的预料之中。多亏你在青春期时为了打倒一个左撇子的主攻手，早就逼着自己习惯用左手接球。反正也是无所谓啦。那个臭家伙早已成了小飛雄的问题。

你有一个异样性的妄想，也就是这样的：傍晚你习球后回到家，看到厨房的灯还亮着。在桌上摆着塑料棚遮盖着一盘饭，旁边贴着一张纸条上含有他的笔迹，说明了今晚饭里炖了几两瘦肉。你用微波炉丁完，默默沉沉的吃起来。嚼几口感到肉的味道有点淡，往饭里再撒一些盐。事到如今他仍没有掌握好基本的调料用法。过一阵子，他从浴室里走出来。头发还湿着，上衣都没穿下面也就持着一条薄薄的毛巾。“回来啦，徹，”他轻声道，之后就与你接吻，把满身子水滴到你的脸和衣服上。你唠叨他把你弄的湿透了。但你会继续的去吻他。

等到第五个铃响后你才接了他的电话。

“及川。”他说话声音超小。你把手机紧紧地贴到耳朵上。

“叫我啊？”

“你就那么早离开北湾了。”

“哦，是啊。说实话小岩办的婚礼太无聊了。”

“后来去找你了。不是说好了会多待几天的吗。”他好像喉咙里长了个疮，说话阴阳怪气的。“简直像没见到你似的。”

“怪你没有早跟我联络，”你耸了耸肩膀。“就这么点儿屁事，打电话找我干嘛。”

“没有啊，我就是在想…”他说话吞吞吐吐的，现在一定是在咬下嘴唇。你不知不觉的舔了下自己的嘴唇。“及川你想过没有… 假如当年我要是跟着你去了阿根廷，我俩现在还会好在一起吗。”

你叹了口气。“小岩说话也别太狠了吧。蜜月还度不度了？”

“…说的也是。这几天好忙，应该是我被累疯了吧。看来又是我对不起你了。”

“不是已经说了，到底是哪里对不起我？跟我来阿根廷的那个想法你也甭太念叨了。其实对小岩你这一方面我也一直就只有一个愿望。”

“什么愿望？”

他看不到你脸上的表情，也好，你在此说一次也就下不为例了。“就是和小岩一起打排球啊。而且多年以来这个愿望早就变成真的了。所以说嘛。”

“...你就是那么简单？”

“我就是那么简单。”

“好。我懂了。”他的声音好厚重，像是在瞒着一副苦笑。“那我就放心了。”

与岩泉的排球早就打完了。你们之间也就是这么简单，所以你才会订了飞离旧金山机场的早航，更所以他才会在你之前先跑到美国去了。他要是当初没有走的话你肯定会哭着喊着嚷嚷道他是多么的不公平，而他也会装着没哭说你是个自私的人，指控你只顾着自己的排球。也不是空口无凭。毕竟他是小岩，比别人更了解你。

“再见了，小岩。”

“再见了，徹。”

在你的异样幻想里面，你与他做爱。 是从谁发起的也不清楚，但是也没关系。 他吻你直到你的嘴唇失去了吻他的感觉。 他喜欢你满口充满他的阴茎，喜欢你喉咙里低沉的嗡嗡声。手指温柔地把你展开，下面用力的插你。 他喜欢将阴茎深埋在你的体内，喜欢看着你全身毫无犹豫的颤抖起来。 他喜欢你坐在他的怀里骑着他，更喜欢你的手臂开始摇晃手指开始在床垫上滑行。 他爱你。爱你操他的方式，爱关于你的一切，爱的就是你。 你是如此的美丽，被他的爱糟蹋成这个样子，口里含着脑中的内啡肽。他是怎可能放弃在这里的一切。

还记的他是怎样邀请你去他的婚礼。忘也忘不了的情景。他亲自到布宜诺斯艾利斯来找你。去机场接他时，他抱怨这里的气温好潮。你抱怨他抱怨这里的气温好潮，可是当你还想多说几句，他却迅速的上来紧紧抱住你。

“想死你了，笨川。”在你的脸颊上，他的呼吸好温暖。“真的想死你了。”

“拜托你别在公共场合上替我丢人现眼，”你嘶嘶的骂道，试图从他胳膊中逃脱，可是他笑着把你抱得更紧。 也没有意识到机场里的观众；可能因为他当时实在太高兴了。

“好吧。 咱去喝一杯。 我想告诉你一些事情，”他开始说，也就是你们之间故事的结尾。


End file.
